realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Annihilator
A destructive horror that lurks deep in the Underdark, this creature feeds by dissolving prey with a single touch of an enchanted antennae. Only a fool would mess with this beast in close range. These creatures typically travel among the lowest layers of this dreadful realm and pleasure destroying any living thing then come across. Measuring at 5 feet long and 3 feet high; and weighing about 200 pounds, this beastie is a force to be reckoned with. Its similarity to the Rust Monster is not entirely a coincidence, as this species might be related. Beyond Abeir-Toril, their terrifying presence is also known! In Golarion’s mana wastes, mage bred Rust Monsters meant to assault Alkenstar became similar creatures. Many still wander the wastes, eager to hunt an unlucky foe. The Darklands have become a hospitable home for these beasties as well, seeing as it mirrors the dwellings of their Abeir-Toril cousins. The Annihilator CR 15 XP 51200 NE Medium Aberration Init +9; Senses Scent, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +20 ——————————————— DEFENSE ——————————————— AC 30, touch 15, flat-footed 25 (+5 Dex, +15 natural) hp 116 (21d8+21) Fort +8, Ref +12, Will +13 DR 15/Magic, SR 31 ——————————————— OFFENSE ——————————————— Speed 30 ft. Melee Antennae +20 (Disintegration) Special Attacks Disintegration ——————————————— STATISTICS ——————————————— Str 10, Dex 21, Con 13, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 12 Base Atk +15; CMB +15; CMD 30 Feats Alertness, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Antenae) Skills: Perception +20, Survival +14 Languages - SQ Aberration Traits ——————————————— SPECIAL ABILITIES Disintegration (Su) A successful touch attack by an annihilators’s antennae cause its target to disintegrate, as though subjected to the disintegrate spell. Any creature or magic item so touched that makes a DC 21 Fortitude save takes 5d6 points of damage instead of disintegrating. The save DC is DC Constiution-based. Scent (Ex) A The Annihilator can detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. They can detect opponents by sense of smell within 30 feet. If the opponent is upwind, the range is 60 feet. If it is downwind, the range is 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at three times these ranges. The creature detects another creature’s presence but not its specific location. Noting the direction of the scent is a move action. If the creature moves within 5 feet (1 square) of the scent’s source, the creature can pinpoint the area that the source occupies, even if it cannot be seen. A creature with the Survival skill and the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Survival check to find or follow a track. A creature with the scent ability can attempt to follow tracks using Survival untrained. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10. The DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill in regards to tracking. Creatures tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. Water, particularly running water, ruins a trail for air-breathing creatures. Water-breathing creatures that have the scent ability, however, can use it in the water easily. False, powerful odors can easily mask other scents. The presence of such an odor completely spoils the ability to properly detect or identify creatures, and the base Survival DC to track becomes 20 rather than 10. Category:Aberrations